memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodletter
| number = 3 | date = 2369 | author = K.W. Jeter | published = | formet = paperback | pages = 276 | ISBN = ISBN 0671872753 }} Description :Starfleet Command has learned that the Cardassians are planning to construct a base on the other side of the wormhole to establish a presence and claim the rich unexplored territory. Now, it falls to Commander Sisko, Major Kira, and the crew of Deep Space Nine to set up a Federation station there immediately. Before Major Kira can deliver the new base, a fanatic from her violent past appears. Kira must engage in a life and death struggle with an enemy who will stop at nothing to destroy her, as the fate of Bajor, the wormhole, and possibly the entire Federation hangs in the balance. Summary When the Cardassians attempt to establish a station in the Gamma Quadrant, the crew of Deep Space 9 move to set up a post of their own. Meanwhile, an old enemy of Kira's prepares to take revenge. References Characters :Arten • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Deyreth Elt • Hören Rygis • Kira Nerys • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Quark • Gri Rafod • Benjamin Sisko • Tahgla Dukat • Keiko O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Jake Sisko Locations :Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Amsterdam • Carnegie Hall • Concertgebouw • Earth • Wrigley Field Starships and vehicles :cargo shuttle • runabout • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Buhlmeri • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Gameran • Human • Prophets • Trill Rhaessian • Thallasinite States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Redemptorists • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Sinclair-Moffett Science and technology :blood • exoskeleton • hammer • holosuite • impulse energy buffer • jacksledge • quarantine module • recording chip • wormhole Ranks and titles :chief engineer • commander • engineer • gul • kai • merchant • officer Other references :akhibara cubicle • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • baseball • bulkhead • dabo • damur • drydock • • government • home run • lizard • skeleton crew • synthale • temple • umur Appendices Background * Jeter's likeness was used, with Bajoran nose ridges added, by Keith Birdsong to represent Horen. *The novel uses an unused story idea from the DS9 series Bible. Impulse energy buffers are used by starships transiting the wormhole to protect the wormhole aliens from harm. Images bloodletter.jpg|Cover image. bloodletter art.jpg|Original cover art by Keith Birdsong. bloodletterUK.jpg|UK edition cover image. Bloodletter Japanese cover.jpg|Japanese release cover image stationCardassianer.jpg|German language edition cover image. stationCardassianerE.jpg|Re-release German language edition cover image. vlastniKrvi.jpg|Czech language edition cover image. bashirBloodletter.jpg|Julian Bashir. kiraBloodletter.jpg|Kira Nerys. hörenRygis.jpg|Hören Rygis. dS9bloodletter.jpg|Deep Space 9. asteroidsStationCardassianer.jpg|Asteroids. Connections Timeline | after2 = The Big Game | prevpocket = The Chase | nextpocket = | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = }} External link * category:dS9 novels